


The Slot

by merryghoul



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fingerfucking, In Public, Prison Sex, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: For the prompt "The Wicked and the Divine: Laura/Luci - illicit," requested by clockwork_hart1 .





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "The Wicked and the Divine: Laura/Luci - illicit," requested by clockwork_hart1 .

No one was watching them in Holloway Prison. If they timed everything right, no one would notice what was happening.

Laura stood up near the slot where Lucifer was allowed to converse with visitors as the guards looked on at some sort of riot elsewhere in the prison, reflected on television monitors. Her fly was open; she wasn’t wearing knickers.

Lucifer lifted one of her free fingers towards Laura’s cunt, hoping she wouldn’t set it on fire.

When Laura came, she grunted, then pretended like she had a cough, to make sure the guards didn’t know what was going on.


End file.
